


Remind me Later

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! Prompt from tumblr ---->"Please may you write an Eggsy imagine where Merlin knows that Eggsy likes the reader so keeps reminding him that agents aren't allowed to date, but in the end Eggsy doesn't gaf xxx"





	Remind me Later

If there was one thing that Eggsy knew it was that he shouldn’t like you. He shouldn’t like anyone, let alone someone he worked with as Merlin kept reminding him. He’d never had a problem separating friends from, well— more-than-friends in the past. But there was something about you, and no matter how hard he tired he couldn’t stop those feelings from spreading. 

When he first met you Eggsy wanted to just ignore the feeling you gave him. For awhile there he was even able to, but in the end he realized ignoring them only gave them more strength. By the end of that inner battle his little crush had turned into full on feelings; and as your friendship grew so did is affection.

You were unlike anyone else he’d ever met. So fucking incredible and basically the wittiest person he knew. He was fucking screwed from the second you walked through that door, and he knew he couldn’t fight how he felt for much longer.

Eggsy knew it wasn’t a good idea, but as the days turned to weeks he found himself hardly caring at all. He probably would have told you how he felt by now if not for Merlin always reminding him of the rules and risk involved… It seemed like whenever he got close to you during a mission Merlin would pop in over comms’ with more instructions. Or anytime Eggsy would be looking at you for a bit too long, Merlin would nudge him or clear his throat rather obviously.

Each of those reminders needed to be said— Eggsy knew that, but he never wanted to hear them. He didn’t need another reminder that he couldn’t have you… that he’d never have you. But no matter if he wanted them or not, Merlin was making sure he was getting them. 

As if on queue once that days mission ended and you guys were back to HQ; Merlin approached him with brows lowered gripping that clipboard like he knew everything. In a way… he kinda did, didn’t he?

Eggsy let out a deep sigh, chewing his cheek lightly avoiding eye contact with him. Only when Merlin stopped walking, he didn’t say a thing like Eggsy expected. He just pursed his lips and stare down; and Eggsy didn’t need to look up to know just what he intended on saying.

“Jus gonna stare at me then, are ya?” Eggsy finally asked shifting his weight awkwardly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. This conversation was one they’d had before— many times, and the tune was getting very fucking old.

“Galahad, I shouldn’t have to remind you this…” Merlin started leaning closer to Eggsy’s ear as you passed by, trying not to eavesdrop. 

Merlin watched as Eggsy’s eyes shot to yours almost like a magnet, noticing the spark that ignited when you smiled. He didn’t say anything at first, what the heck could he say? It was becoming clear though just how strongly Eggsy felt for you, and for that he was conflicted… On one hand he knew the dangers and the rules forbidding it such relationships. But on the other- he cared about Eggsy. He wanted to see him happy, and it was clear he’d never been happier than when he was with you. 

But still… Merlin couldn’t allow it. How could he when he knew how these things ended? “—but for the last time, you cannot get involved with a fellow agent.”

“Damnit, Melin— I know. If anyone knows it’s me, innit? But I ain’t done nothin’… we ain’t done nothin’. We're jus-- friends.” Eggsy’s voice was agitated, but also lined in sadness as he pulled his eyes from where you last stood. 

Part of him wished that you two had been fooling around or something... At least then Merlin’s accosting would be justified, wouldn't it? Being blamed for shit he didn’t do irritated Eggsy and he was two seconds from telling Merlin to cut the shit. But when he finally looked to Merlin’s eyes; his brows were lowered somberly, and it made all the anger he felt seep away in an instant.

“I know it’s hard… but this will get you into more trouble than it’s worth, Eggsy. Trust me.” 

“I get it, yeah?” When he replied this time his own eyes were lowered dismally, and there was only a hair of his previous irritation present. 

And Eggsy did get it, really he did… but he hardly cared anymore because he felt something strong when he looked at you. Something that took hold of him, and bleed deep into his bones like a drop of wine spreading on your shirt.

Each day that passed reminded him how little he cared about consequences and how much he cared about you. It was hard for him to worry about what might happen when you two fit so perfectly... He just couldn’t understand why that kind of chemistry would be frowned upon when it made you both so much better at what you did. Together you were better at fighting, together you ere better at getting the job done. 

You two were better than any of the other Kingsman, and they all knew it. So what the fuck was the problem then?

The problem was the vulnerability that came with the territory as Merlin would say. But you both knew that ultimately Kingsman couldn't have anything clouding their judgment. It was simple really, and went back to the final test during recruiting... whether or not you could pull a trigger on your dog to get a job. Only, it was more like could you pull the trigger on someone you loved if it meant saving the world? 

Honestly, Eggsy wasn’t even sure he could. But then again he couldn’t pull that trigger on JB either, could he?

It was a lot for him to think about, yeah, but no matter how many days passed or how many warnings Merlin whispered, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He couldn’t stop imagining how good life would be if you were just his girl… If he could just—

“Hey you… Everything okay down there?” You asked standing beside him with a hand on your hip. When he slid his eyes to yours you held a soft sweet smile, and he felt every thought leaving his mind as if carried on air.

“Better now.” He replied smoothly, even though calm was the last thing he felt as he signaled you to join him. 

Eggsy was in the training room, and originally he’d been working out; but at some point he clearly had taken to sitting and spacing out on you. Not unheard of, of course- but usually he had the decency to think about you in less public areas. 

A moment later you sent out a soft chuckle, placing your hand to his shoulder using it to lower yourself to the ground. You felt a wave of chills shooting through you as he placed a hand low to your back. Eggsy felt it too, but he always felt that way when you were around. 

When you were fully seated you were close to him, with shoulders pressed together lightly. Much closer than he expected you to be and it caught him by surprise. He didn’t want to look at you because he was sure if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing you.

Course he didn’t know you’d been wanting that very thing for months now… You could only be so obvious without seeming desperate, right? That and being obvious even had its limits when there were other factors involved. 

Factors like the possibility of losing your jobs. Things like heartbreak and pain or the possibility of ruining the most important relationship you had… 

Factors you really didn’t give too shits about, if it meant he’d be yours.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time, and don’t you lie to me again, Unwin, you understand?” When he nodded briefly sporting that cheeky smile you pointed at him, pressing into his shoulder a bit. “Are you alright?”

You were playful, that much was obvious— but you also meant it and could tell there was something on his mind. If there was one thing you were good at it was reading Eggsy and right now his face said more than his flirty response ever could.

“Wouldn't lie to you, luv. Not ever.” Eggsy pulled in a breath of air in attempts to control the thoughts that ran rampant. At this point he just wanted to tell you everything… Specifically how much he ~~loved~~ liked you, and wanted to be with you.

What would Merlin really do anyway?

“I know... But I’m pretty sure you also wouldn’t tell me something if you thought you might be protecting me.” 

Eggsy nodded sending out an awkward laugh as he pulled his legs up in front of him. He didn’t necessarily like being so easily read, but there was something comforting about the way you did it. It made him feel safe in a way, like he wasn’t alone in the world. Like he had someone that got him.

“It ain’t fair when you do that.” He nudged you back softly, his head ending closer to you than it when it started; and you felt a soft bubble boiling in your stomach as you stared at his lips. 

“What?” And now you were sliding your finger tips closer to his…

Eggsy held his hand close to yours; lightly brushing your fingertips with his, unable able to look you in the eyes. He didn’t know what he was going to say next, but he knew he had two choices: Either break this off here and now or tell you just how he felt. 

He didn’t have to think long to decide what needed to be done, and just as you opened your mouth to speak again-- he slid his hand to your neck, pulling you into the kiss you both wanted so desperately. 

It was a ballsy move even for Eggsy, but if he lost his nerve he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find it again. Nervous didn't begin to cover how he felt at first, but when he realized you were kissing him back, he knew he'd made the right choice. 

This was what he’d been waiting for. You were what he'd been waiting for, and he knew now without a doubt that you would be worth whatever happened next.


End file.
